1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light string, and more particularly to a light string which is configured with simple configurations of a socket, a pair of conductive wires, and an LED electrically seated onto the socket.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional light string, such as the light strings generally used in Christmas and New Year season, which is mostly assembled manually. Among one of the light strings, it is generally configured with five essential components, i.e. light bulb, bulb holder, socket, contacts and conductive wires. The contacts are stamped and bent to attach to the conductive wires, and then the sub-assembly of the contact-conductive wires are assembled to the socket. Then the light bulb along with its bulb holder is assembled to the socket so as to complete the assembly of a conventional light string.
There is another conventional light string, and which is configured with a light bulb with two conductive legs, solder, glue, a pair of conductive wires and a heat shrinkable tube. Firstly, the insulative layer of the conductive wires are removed so as to expose a section of copper. Then those two conductive legs are soldered to the copper respectively and enveloped with a layer of glue around a solder joint formed thereof so as to provide a reliable interconnection. Finally, the heat shrinkable tube is enveloped onto the solder joint and then heat is applied to make the seal between the conductive legs and the conductive wires. However, this conventional light string is still reliable on manual assembling.
Since manual assembling is time consuming, and human mistakes are frequently happened during assembling and causing high yield of defective light string. In addition, the work stations for manual assembling is comparably redundant and complicated which all attribute to high material cost and increase burden of assembling. This makes the assembling and management complicated.